


Grayson is embarrassing

by cinty2000



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Comedy, Fanart, Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinty2000/pseuds/cinty2000
Summary: Dick being Dick, Bruce being Bruce and Damian being Damian ... It's that simple.Dick siendo Dick, Bruce siendo Bruce y Damian siendo Damian... Así de simple.Inktober 2019, day #1, ring.Inktober 2019, día #1, anillo.





	Grayson is embarrassing

Well ... This is a FanArt for Day 1 of Inktober as the description says ... I hope you enjoy it!

Anyway, I just wanted to propose something ... It's kind of a deal. If a writer updates a story or uploads a new "BruDick" story (including those with only one chapter), I'll give to the writer a drawing of the ship (it can be a drawing based on its fanfic or something else the writer has in mind). So, if you upload a story that I like, you have the right to make your requests :D

(Sorry for my English. I'm Mexican and I'm still improving it).

Bueno... Este es un FanArt para el día #1 de Inktober como dice la descripción... ¡Espero que lo disfruten! 

En fin, en realidad, quería proponer algo... Es un tipo de trato. Si alguna escritora actualiza una historia o sube una nueva historia "BruDick" (incluyendo las que sólo tienen un capítulo), yo les haré un dibujo de la ship, ya sea basado en su historia o en otra cosa que tengan en mente. Así que si suben una historia que me gusta, tienen derecho de hacer sus peticiones :D


End file.
